Mother's Family
by MagicRayla
Summary: Rikuo never knew of his kind mother's life outside of the yokai clan. But what will happen to make him see it?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was sinking below the mountains. Birds were returning to their nests. The sunflowers seemed to wait for the next sunrise. I was leaving school when I noticed all of these.

Dealing with Grandpa everyday has made me attentive to my surroundings.' I thought.

My assigned bodyguard, Tsurara, trailed close behind as I ran home. Tsurara cheerfully told me, "I heard that Wakana-san was making cakes to celebrate the school break, Master!" Tsurara is a lively yuki-onna who never ceases to amaze me with her good, yet cold, food. "That sounds great." I softly smiled thinking of my mother's famous ichigo cake. My mother is the kindest person I know with happy brown eyes and short brown hair to go along with her peppy personality.

My pace sped up as I thought about the cakes when I found myself in front of my house. The whole house was deserted. 'Strange,' I thought, ' yokai are usually bouncing around.' Tsurara had a look of confusion on her face. I assumed she was thinking the same. We searched the mansion until we found Kubinashi and Kejouro in the kitchen.

I shouted in relief, "Kubinashi! Kejouro!" Kejouro quickly whispered, "SHHH Waka! Wakana-sama has a guest over! A human one!" The empty mansion made perfect sense now. But one question remained. "Who is the human and what does he with my mother?" I asked to Kejouro and Kubinashi. They both shook their heads. "I'm afraid he came here unannounced, Waka. We were too busy hiding yokai to ask Wakana-san before she dragged him into a room to talk with the Shoudaishou." Kubinashi replied. I was shocked, "Grandpa knows him too!?" Kubinashi nodded," And from the Shoudaishou's expression he wasn't too happy to see him."

'Someone Grandpa dislikes and who came to see my mom. Who could it be?' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago no matter what anyone says… *Runs away***

**Hey guys, I'm sick from school so I write!**

**Be sure to tell me if my story is good or not and if not then I will kill you… Just Kidding! Jeez just because people _say_ I'm a psychotic murder doesn't mean I actually am! :) So anyway here's chapter 2! **

**MagicRayla **

I entered the large room where my mother took the guest and my grandfather immediately after my conversation with Kejouro and Kubinashi.

Although Tsurara and other girls might call him handsome, the guest seemed to have an ugly personality. Just the looks of disgust he was giving my mother made me want to kill him. _Painfully._ His brown hair was cut business style to match his suit and gloves. 'I bet he only wore them because he didn't want to touch anything!" I thought angrily. And it looked like Grandpa agreed with me. Only my mother had on a big smile like she was _happy _that this jerk is here.

"Rikuo!" Wakana shouted excitedly, "Come here! Sit! Sit! Meet someone from my teenage years!" I cautiously sat down in between my mother and grandfather, staring at the stranger before me. "Rikuo, this is one of my older brothers, Fumiya. Fumiya, this is my son, Rikuo." My mother stated calmly, shocking me because of her earlier energized clamor.

I suddenly remembered "_Tell me about your wedding mommy!_ That was me. _Well… All of your father's followers were there and your grandfather too._ My mother stared dreamily into space. _Did Grandpa steal the cake? Oh of course not! Who else was there!? _My child brain flitted from one thing to the next. _My mother. Mommy's mommy? _I could tell I was confused. I was probably trying to remember her. _Yes. Then why doesn't she visit you mommy? It's very complicated, little one. A bunch of relatives of mommy hate me for marrying your daddy so they forbid any contact with me…" _The memory faded out but now I know something, this brother was one of the relatives that hate my repulsed look said enough.

***This is the Break Line. Say Hello to the Break Line! The Break Line says HELLO to you! :)***

Fumiya cleared his throat. 'So this is the _child_ she gave birth to…' He thought. The boy was short for his age and looks like he had been pampered. 'Even though he's a servant he is spoiled!?' **(Yeah he doesn't know anything about Wakana.) **He turned to the master of the house and stated in a calm manner, "I would like to  
borrow Wakana. Our father is dying and Mother would like Father to see her one last time." His calm demeanor ruptured as he sneered out those last words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's MagicRayla and I have another chapter! **

**Also I just want to state, because I've gotten a few reviews about it, that my story IS inspired by My Okasan's Family by Ciel Black018 and it reeeeally looks like I copied it but I AM currently thinking of ways that my story could be different in dramatic ways. If it turns out I'm just a bum that has to resort to copying good stories then I couldn't go on with this one. I truly don't want to be a bum so could you cut me some slack, apparently ****I'm not as creative as I thought I was****.( I'm really gonna regret that statement when my friends see it.)**

**So anyway here's chapter 3**

I was shocked. My other grandfather was dying? Mom was better off than me, she soon croaked out," Dad is…dying?" His sneer broke just for a second into the same look I had. 'Is he actually shocked my mother is sad about her father dying!?' I narrowed my eyes, "Does this guy even _know_ my mother!?' Fumiya's momentary shocked expression was replaced by a cool exterior.

"I understand this must be an inconvenience to you Mr.… ""Nurarihyon" Grandpa replied back coldly. "Well um…yes Mr. Nurarihyon. I understand...""Yes you understand how much of an incovie- yada yada yada! Get on with it, boy!" Grandpa had fear pouring out of him, too much for smaller yokai. I wonder how this power affected this man. My _uncle_ was sweating bullets, so it affected him, in my opinion, in a great way. "I uh…uh…" His cool exterior was breaking, "was sent here to retrieve Wakana and any children she may have to see _my_ father one more time." _ My._ Not _our_ father,_ my_ father. This man was angering me more and more, but from what I've seen from him that's just what he wants. Anger, a chance to be rid of my mother and not let her see my unknown grandfather.

My mother didn't notice. Her eyes lit up in joy, "I get to see everyone again!? Oh Rikuo! I can't wait for you to meet everyone! Oh yes I forgot, Rikuo don't you have to ask for your grandfather's permission?"

My uncle looked at me with cool curiosity. Who is this boy's grandfather? That's my best guess. If he hates my mother this why get to know the in-laws? I looked my Grandpa straight in the eyes. "Is it alright with you if I can accompany Mom to her old house, Grandpa? I can still continue my duties there can't I? " Grandpa smirked while Fumiya's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes but make sure to take Kubinashi with you. The others you can decide."

**That's it. Hope you like it. Oh and as I stated earlier ****I'm not as creative as I thought**** (still gonna regret saying that) so ideas for new chapters are appreciated. Just PM me(I'll see it alot faster).**


End file.
